Revolution
by Little Miss Banana
Summary: I was reaped for the Hunger Games. Just twelve years old and I was already fighting for my life.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I rushed to hug her.

She picked me up like I was still five and stroked my hair, "You're going to be okay darling. They won't pick you."

I looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. This was my first reaping, if I had been three days younger I wouldn't be eligible till next year.

Six slips of paper.

Unlikely, that I would get picked, but...

I had more than most children my age.

My two sisters looked on at our exchange in confusion. They didn't understand, they were too little.

"It isn't your fault." I told my mom. I think she knew that though.

"I wish you didn't sign up for tesserae sweetie, but we- we need the grain." Mom wasn't crying. She just looked like it.

"Don't Cry." I whispered, "I hate it when you cry."

I never knew what to do when my mom started crying.

She smiled at me and stroked my light brown curls. "You look so pretty. You look adorable."

I leaned into her embrace. I was small for my age, the top of my head only just reaching her shoulder, it made me look about nine, not twelve. I didn't complain though, my mom said it was cute.

My daddy came through the door, his face was worn and tired, though he was only just thirty-five. Working in the mines was tiring, he said it was musty and hot. They only had half an hour lunch break.

He walked in and swung Sammy and Bethy around up high. They shrieked with laughter.

"Where were you?" I asked, curiously.

Daddy stopped throwing the twins and smiled at me, it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Never you mind."

I noticed the anxious looks Mom was giving Daddy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mom shook her head, "Darling, it's nothing. Daddy has just been very silly." She glanced at the clock, "Take your sisters and put them to bed, Maudie, I need to talk with your father."

I nodded and lifted Sammy up into my arms with Bethy trailing behind. She was heavy for a three year old.

I covered them up and put my ear up to the keyhole.

"Henry," My mom was saying, "How could you be so stupid? They'll be after us you know."

"It wasn't just me, and you know that."

"You and John. If your brother gets off lightly and you don't, you've only yourself to blame."

"God Jean. Why do we live like this?"

I decided I'd heard enough, honestly, it was frightening me.

Uncle John was in on whatever got them in trouble. I once heard Mom say that they were like two peas in a pod.

I ran back and got into bed. I had my own bed, but the twins had to share.

I fell asleep quickly, despite how nervous I was.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling dreadful. I was shivery and cold, Mom had laid out my best dress. It was old and musty, but it was a beautiful creamy colour with a white sash.

Mom gave me white plimsolls to wear as well. They were hers, and as a result three sizes too big for me, but she said no one would notice. She then weaved her silver neckless round the top of my head, braiding it into my hair.

I stared at my reflection. We were always grubby, my hair was never properly washed, but my mom had given me a proper bath. Now, my light brown hair was no longer mousy, but a golden brown.

Mom came up beside me, "You're an angel." She smiled, I thought it looked fake.

She sat me down at the table, Bethy and Sammy were already up, and were eating.

I've never understood the appeal of porridge.

I looked up at Mom in surprise, "Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, "Sweetheart, you need it."

I started to dig into the egg.

Eggs were expensive, we barely ever had them, unless Daddy found a nest.

When I finished, my mom scooped up the twins and gestured for me to open the door.

* * *

Mom took us over to Uncle John. I was confused at first, but when she gave me a hug and told me that no matter what happened she would love me, I realised she was leaving me. She wasn't going to stay.

"Listen Sweetie." she said, "You be good, okay. I love you." She kissed my forehead.

She then left.

I felt tears building up. She left me. On my first reaping day.

Eddie wrapped an arm around me, "It's okay Maudie." He whispered.

I looked up at him, his brow creased and he swiveled round and kneeled in front of me.

"You know," he said, "When all this is over I'll teach you to hunt."

My eyes widened, "Really?" I asked.

Eddie grinned, "Yeah kid."

He lead me towards a roped off area that read twelve. "You just have to stand here for the reaping, okay? It's no big deal. How many times?"

I knew what he meant, "Six." I mumbled

He raised his eyebrows, "Six?" I could see he was worried.

My bottom lip trembled and my eyed filled with tears again.

"Hey." Eddie grabbed me in a hug, "You wanna know how many I've got?"

I nodded into his shoulder..

"Eighteen."

I froze. "What if you get picked?"

"I won't."

Then he stood up, "I'll see you after the reaping."

Squeezing my hand one last time he left for the seventeen year old section.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Effie Trinket called into the microphone. Everyone was silent.

"Welcome to the seventy sixth hunger games." She announced.

"Girls first, I think." Her high heels clipped across the wooden stage. She felt around in the reaping bowl for a couple of seconds before drawing a name.

"Maudie Bell!"

I froze. NO.

No, this couldn't be happening.

I looked wildly around to find that the group of twelve-year olds had parted, leaving a pathway. I walked forwards on unsteady legs.

Effie had spotted me. "Come along dearie."

Oh God.

I reached the stage, ready to collapse. All eyes were on me.

The smallest, weakest child in all of twelve reaped for the hunger games.

I desperately sought out Eddie, he looked horrified, yet...

He wasn't surprised.

"Boys now!" Trilled Effie, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

I looked up towards the mentor box.

Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss was somewhat of a heroine in district twelve, managing to win twice in a row, the first time bringing another tribute home with her.

The second time he didn't make it.

"Edward Bell!"

The male tribute. I turned to see who it was, the name not quite registering in my head, until...

Eddie was walking up to the stage, looking sick. The crowd whispered to each other, brother and sister.

We weren't though, we were cousins. We certainly looked alike, the same curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"My, my!" I heard Effie squeal. "Siblings!"

Eddie shook his head, "She isn't my sister."

"Oh." Effie visibly deflated, "Oh well, shake hands."

Eddie opened his arms and I rushed into them, shaking.

I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

The Peace Keepers dragged us away, so we could say goodbye to our family.

They had to pull me off Eddie, because neither of us would let go of each other.

Then they put us into two separate rooms.

I was a mess, shaking, shivering, crying, screaming. It contrasted to when I was on stage, for I didn't shed a tear up their.

My father came. I was surprised at that, for he was supposed to be working at the coal mines.

"Daddy."

"Maudie." He caught me in his arms as I fell forward. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that." I sobbed. "Daddy, am I going to die?"

"Shut up." He pushed me away and stared straight into my eyes. "You need to listen to me."

I nodded, wiping my face.

"You can win Maudie. Okay? You just need a bow and arrows, and some water. You need water. The first thing you have to find is water, understand me?"

"Y-yes." My bottom lip quivered, "I can't shoot."

My father gripped my shoulders, his eyes were bright, and shining with unshed tears, "Then learn."

He stared at me a second, and said, "You look so much like Sahra."

Then he left.

Sahra? Auntie Sahra?

She was Eddie's mom, before she died.

My Uncle walked in.

He came to sit beside me on the plush velvet sofa.

Then he gave me something. A long, hollow cylinder attached to a loop of string.

"Your district token." He answered my unasked question, "For the arena. Don't open it."

I hung it round my neck.

He hugged me. "You'll make it Maudie."

"Did you see Eddie?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Is he- will he-" I couldn't say it.

Uncle John smiled at me, his eyes were sad. "He wants to ally with you Maudie but, I'd rather he'd not. "

I nodded, I understood, and I didn't blame him for wanting his boy to win. I was too little, winning would be virtually impossible for me, but Eddie stood a chance, he was strong, good with weapons.

I would just weigh him down.

Uncle John hugged me and walked away.

The last person to come and see me was the one who surprised me the most.

I was expecting Mom to walk through that door, but she didn't.

Katniss Everdeen pushed the heavy oak with surprising strength.

"Hello Maudie." She smiled at me sadly.

"It's your first year mentoring, isn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Me and Haymitch drew straws. I drew the short one, now I have to mentor you."

I blinked. "Oh."

Katniss paused for a minute, "Sorry, It's just that I don't like seeing twelve-year-olds die."

Had she given up on me already? That was my death warrant signed. I felt my eyes tear up, and I cursed myself for being such a crybaby.

"Why did you come to see me?" I had to ask.

"Maudie, do you want to win?" Katniss looked serious.

"Of course I want to win." I answered.

"What about Edward?" She asked.

I paused, what about Eddie?

How could I live with myself if Eddie died, and I lived?

"I don't know." I said to Katniss.

"Edward wants to win."

I nodded. "He wants to ally with me."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not sure, his dad doesn't want me to."

Katniss's eyes turned hard. "It doesn't matter what his father thinks, understand? Do you want to live?"

I nodded my head again, "Yes- yes I want to live."

"Do you want to win?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" I started to cry. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Ally with your cousin." Was all Katniss said, before she swept from the room.

How did she know we were cousins?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. A peace keeper came into the room and told me that Eddie wanted to see me. So he took me roughly by the hand and led me to the room opposite the one I was in.

The peace keeper opened the door and shoved me inside, and I fell flat on my face.

Eddie rushed over to me and picked me up. I clung to him, and he carried me into the room and sat me down on his lap.

"You've been crying." Was all he said.

I buried my face into his neck.

"Did my dad give you something?" Eddie asked, and I nodded, showing him the cylinder.

Eddie smiled and set me down, "He gave me one too."

"Can I see?" I asked.

Eddie nodded, and pulled a second cylinder from his pocket.

"Why did Uncle John give them to us?" I asked.

"I don't know."

He did though, I could see he was lying, but I dropped it.

For now.

"Eddie do you want to ally?" I asked.

"I'm going to protect you Maudie, you know that?"

I nodded, yes.

Then he started to tickle me. I giggled.

Soon I was laughing so hard, everyone probably heard me.

"Stop, Eddie! Stop, please!" I begged.

I realised he was trying to lighten the atmosphere, trying to make me forget.

I felt sick.

Eddie stopped tickling me when he saw my face. "What is it."

"Eddie I'm going to die."

"No, you're not." He seemed sure.

"How- how do you know?" I cried.

"I'm going to protect you. I'm getting you home, Maudie." Eddie looked relieved, yet frightened at this relevation.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"No, don't worry about me Maudie, worry about yourself, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

He could tell me not to worry about him all he liked, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to.

At least one of us was going to die, and as horrible as I realised it was, It wasn't going to be me.

Eddie would make sure of it.

Somehow, that didn't comfort me at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey from the Justice Building to the train was short, but it felt like a thousand years. When we finally got to the train station I felt no relief, because that meant I was one step closer to my death.

I clung to Eddie's hand, desperately seeking reassurance, I felt him squeeze mine.

Many reporters were trying to speak to me and Eddie, one even grabbed my arm but Eddie pulled me away before the man could ask me anything.

He told the reporters that the next person who touched me would get punched.

I think he meant that literally.

It was stupid to cry like that in the Justice Building, I look weak now, with my tear-stained face, for all of Panem to see.

I don't think I'm going to get many sponsors.

Eddie didn't cry, his expression was stoic. He didn't respond to any of the questions the reporters were firing at him, but I tried to timidly answer a few.

"Yes-"

"I didn't-"

"He isn't my bro-"

I never got to finish any of my answers, though, because the peace keepers marched us up onto the train and slammed the automatic doors shut.

"Eddie?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around to face me.

I frowned, "How come they're like that?"

"Like what?"

"The capital... they hate us." I shook my head.

Eddie glanced at me, but then turned away with a pained expression on his face, "They don't hate you Maudie."

I nodded, I'd ask him why he was upset later, I decided.

The train suddenly jerked to start, and I flew into Eddie. He grinned and steadied me, "Careful kiddo, if you fall out the train, you might get run over. The capital will have to find another tribute!"

It was an awful joke, but I couldn't help but giggle at the irony of it, because getting run over was the least of my worries.

"Children!" A woman called out to us. She had the annoying capitol accent.

Effie.

Eddie and I groaned simultaneously. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"What a lovely, lovely day it is! I bet you're so, so, so excited to see our amazing capital! Oh my goodness! We're going to have such, such fun, the stylists will just love you! Especially you handsome." She winked at Eddie. He gagged but Effie seemed oblivious. "Awww!" She cried turning to me. "What an adorable little girl."

Effie patted my head and then took my hand and led me down the corridor like I was five. I turned my head to see Eddie following and laughing like a maniac. I stuck my tongue out at him and he doubled over with laughter.

"Okay!" Effie trilled. "This is your room! There is everything you want in there sweetie. There's so many cute dresses in there for you! You can do whatever you want for now, but make sure you are ready by dinner! "

I opened the door as Effie took Eddie to his room, I could hear her babbling to him about her new hairstyle.

The room was big and spacious and frilly, with pink ribbons and pale blue lace adorning every single item of furniture. I opened another door on the right and found a bathroom.

I pulled off my white velvet dress and took a warm shower. In district twelve there were only public showers, and I never used them.

Afterwards I looked through the large wardrobe and found a nice pink dress that wasn't too frilly. I put on some white tights and black buckle shoes.

Effie came to collect me for dinner and I found myself sitting across from Eddie at a large, dark brown table. Our mentors, Katniss and Haymitch were already eating, and Haymitch had helped himself to a generous amount of liquor.

Seeing me staring at his glass, he offered to pour me some. I shook my head violently, and Katniss slapped the back of Haymitch's head.

I giggled.

"Help yourself!" Effie squealed.

I did. There was so much that I could only try a little of everything.

"So." Katniss leaned forward. "What can you do?"

I glanced at Eddie nervously and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what can you do? Have you got any skills that could help you in the arena?" She scrutinised both of us.

Eddie spoke up first, "I can hunt."

Katniss nodded, "That's good. What do you use?"

"Knives, snares. I've never been good with a bow and arrow."

Katniss nodded again, "Okay, there are almost always knives at the cornucopia. That's a start. You'll be able to find food."

She turned to me, "Maudie?"

I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes shut, "Nothing." I mumbled. I realised I really didn't have any skills worth mentioning.

I opened my eyes to see Haymitch frowning at me, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"She can run."

I turned to see Eddie glaring at me, "She can run." He said again.

"Can you?" Katniss asked.

I nodded my head.

"Can you climb trees? Well enough to hide in them?"

"I think so." I answered, my voice slightly stronger.

Haymitch grunted, "So, we actually got some winners this year?"

Eddie stood up quickly, "So," He said loudly, "Are we gonna watch the reapings?"

* * *

We went into a different compartment to watch the reapings.

It was large with a big television screen along the left wall, opposite was a fancy couch that was very long. Long enough for all of us to fit onto it.

I sat inbetween Eddie and Katniss.

The first reaping they showed was district one.

The excort first asked for volunteers, and nobody spoke. She seemed disappointed. "No volunteers?"

Then, slowly, a hand started to go up, and the cameras immediately focused in on it.

The crowd parted, and left two teens standing stiffly apart.

"I volunteer."

Both spoke at the same time and it sent shivers down my spine.

Haymitch snorted, and Katniss rolled her eyes.

"What?" Eddie looked at them.

"They stage it, every year for the capital."

How do they choose their tributes?

"Okay!" The escort trilled exuberantly, "So, like, come up to the stage!"

Both of the volunteers seemed to be offended, but slowly walked up to the escort.

The escort turned to face the girl, "What's your name?"

"Mint Oslow."

Where do they get their names?

She was tall and slim. She was obviously at least sixteen, and had long blonde hair that flowed down her back.

The boy was called Wolfgang, and was built like a district two tribute. He was blonde, just like Mint, but unlike her, he was strong and incredibly big.

Terror coursed through me as I realised that he would be one of those trying to kill me.

The district two tributes were called Silver and Cadmus. Their reaping was quite unlike that of district one, though just as obviously staged.

I made a mental note to avoid the careers at all cost.

District three was next, but I wasn't paying attention to their names, district three tributes were almost always bloodbath tributes. Though I felt mean even thinking this, it was true.

Next was district four, another career district.

The girl from district three was very young, like me. She was thirteen, only just, apparently. Her name was Olive Moor.

Maybe we could be allies.

The only other tributes that stuck out to me were the girl from eight, and the boy from ten. Both tributes, though they came from the poorer districts, were very well fed and clothed. Their names couldn't have been in the reaping bowl more than eight times, for both were eighteen.

Then there was eleven.

Then our reaping was shown.

I froze in shock as Effie reached her hand into that big reaping ball, and despite the fact that I couldn't change anything, I suddenly started hoping, wishing, that she wouldn't draw my name.

But she did.

"Maudie Bell!"

I stared at the large screen as TV-me started to walk slowly forward.

I saw myself climb up those stairs and stand next to Effie. To my surprise I realised I didn't look like I had cried.

Then she called Eddie's name.

Then we had to shake hands, but we didn't. I watched as TV-me clung to Eddie. We were both crying.

The TV screen went black.

Katniss turned to Haymitch, "I told you this was bad."

Haymitch shook his head, "Wasn't paying attention sweetheart."

"Of course you weren't," Katniss snorted. "You were too drunk."

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?"

That was Eddie.

He was ignored.

Haymitch and Katniss seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Katniss then jumped up, "We're almost there. You'll be put in the hands of stylists okay? Maudie, I think you've got the new one, Eddie, you got Portia. You're not gonna like what the prep team does to you. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't painful. The most important thing is that you don't resist, unless they decide to do something totally unnecessary and outrageous-"

"No, you go along with it." Haymitch cut in.

I nodded.

I looked for Eddie and found him staring out the window of the carriage. I tugged lightly on his sleeve and he stepped back.

"Take a good look Maudie, we're at the Capital."


End file.
